First Impressions Are Everything
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: First Impressions can be tough...so what do they think of each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was supposed to be on a writing hiatus. But unfortunately, the Klaine muses wouldn't let me. Because they came up with an idea. And they haven't shut up about it since they gave me the idea. Know the movie 'She's All That'? Yeah… here it is. It is loosely based around that plot. And I know nothing about drawing, since I can't…but I'll do my best.**

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson walked through the hallway with his football friends. He couldn't believe that he was this popular. Moving from Westerville to Lima had been good for him, but so had hiding his sexuality. Until one day that all changed. He didn't want to hide who he was anymore, so he told his good friend, Finn Hudson, and the rest was history. Blaine got to his locker, thinking about things, when Finn approached him.

"Dude, quick. If you could switch teams, and have a one night stand with either one of these women, who would you choose? Jessica Chastain, Jennifer Lawrence or Sue Sylvester."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Finn came at him every day with dumbass questions like this, but he played along, faithfully. He shoved his history book in his locker, and grabbed the sketchbook he used for his art class. He slammed his locker shut, pretending to think about Finn's question, already knowing the answer. He turned to Finn and smiled.

"Easy. Jennifer Lawrence. I'm not big on redheads. Or blondes. Brunettes are definitely in. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Did you do your math homework? You know how Mr. Grant gets when I don't do it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. They had separate classes twice a day, and every other class together. Math was one of their separate classes. Blaine opened his locker one last time, and took out his math assignment. He handed it to Finn and sighed.

"Make sure I get this back. It's due tomorrow, and I really don't feel like spending my night tonight doing it all again."

Blaine heard the bell ring, as Finn nodded his thanks. Blaine took off down the hallway and headed towards the art class. He hated this particular art class, but he'd needed an elective, and he'd already had enough Italian and Spanish credits. So, he'd chosen art because he did some doodles every now and then. He walked into the art class and shook his head, looking at the misfits that were there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt Hummel took the bandana off of his head and shoved it in his pocket. His painting of the pollution in New York City, was going to be a huge hit with the teacher, and he knew it was another solid A. He sat down next to his friend Brittany and lay his head on her shoulder and smiled when she patted his head. She stroked his hair and she knew something was up.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…thinking that's all."

"Big day tomorrow?"

"I know. I'm so excited. I cannot wait for this competition."

"You're totally going to nail it, Kurt."

Brittany said, watching as the teacher stepped into the room. Kurt sat up and looked down at his sketchpad. That's when he'd caught the eye of Blaine. Blaine Anderson, the object of his every fantasy…and truly unattainable to him. Kurt was on the very bottom of the food chain, being an art geek. Blaine smiled for a split second and then flipped his sketchbook open. Kurt shook off his thoughts and paid attention to what the teacher said.

"Class! Attention please! We're going to begin today's lesson very shortly. But first, I want you do things a little bit differently. I'm going to pair up people who've never been paired up before. I want you to do a "first impression" drawing. You have a week to be together. After you've done your "first impression" drawing, and after you've gotten to know your partner, you will be drawing a "final impression" of your partner, and giving an explanation as to what changed your opinion."

Kurt didn't know what was going on in his art teacher's brain. He'd always paired up with Brittany, and now his teacher wanted to lift him out of his comfort zone? Was he absolutely kidding? He watched as the teacher walked around holding little pieces of papers with names on them. The teacher grinned as he walked by Kurt's table and dropped the folded piece of paper onto the table, grinning. After the teacher had finished handing out the papers he went back to the front of the room.

"Okay, now. Open the papers and find your partners. Then get started."

The teacher said, clapping his hand. Kurt was nervous and rightfully so. He didn't know who the teacher would pair him up with, but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be good. He opened the paper and his breath caught in his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Blaine opened his paper and gasped. That was one name he hadn't expected. He looked down at the paper and studied the name intently. In the messy scrawl of his teachers handwriting it was his worst nightmare come true.

_Kurt Hummel._

Blaine groaned loudly. He stood up, grabbed his sketchbook and pencils and headed towards the other side of the room. He looked at the empty seat, without focusing on Kurt. He found the seat and sat down next to Kurt, before turning to him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was experiencing turmoil of his own. Blaine Anderson was sitting right next to him. When he'd read Blaine's name on the paper he felt like he was going to fall on the floor dead. Why would the teacher do this to him? Kurt sighed and extended his hand.

"Kurt Hummel."

"I know who you are, Kurt."

Blaine said, laying out his sketchpad and studying Kurt's outfit judgmentally. Kurt knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that Blaine was judging his outfit. Blaine shook his head, and turned back to his sketch pad.

"So, let's get started, shall we?"

Blaine asked. He had a mental picture of what he wanted to draw Kurt as. He had this impression that Kurt was closed off, sad and even an outcast. So, that's how he was going to start drawing Kurt. Kurt studied Blaine and shook his head. He knew that Blaine came from money. He also knew that Blaine was the popular guy. So that was how he was going to draw Blaine.

But what Kurt didn't know, was what Blaine was truly thinking. Blaine couldn't get Kurt's eyes out of his head. Not just how sad and lonely he looked, but just how blue they were. He didn't know if he'd be able to get that blue just right, but he was going to try. He just hoped that Kurt got Blaine's first impression right. He watched Kurt drawing him furiously. He'd noted how good Kurt was, and also realized that Kurt was drawing from memory.

"You're pretty good, Kurt."

Blaine said. Kurt nodded his thanks and kept furiously drawing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to use his words to describe Blaine, but he'd try. Before Blaine knew it, the final bell rang for the day. Blaine gathered up his books as the teacher told them their drawings were due tomorrow. Blaine knew what he'd be doing. Finding words to describe Kurt. And that's what scared him.

**A/N: It's crap. I know. Just…let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's hoping Chapter 2 is better! Bold is Blaine, **_Italics _**is Kurt. Hope you guys love it so far! So, huzzah, let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 2

Blaine threw the colored pencils down on his desk and groaned in frustration. He wasn't getting the exact shade of blue right. He knew he wouldn't. But it wasn't the eye color that had bothered him. It was the fact that they were lonely all the time. He wondered what life was like for the blue eyed boy that he'd been partnered up with. He needed to shake this whole thing, so he'd decided to take a walk. He looked around downstairs and saw that his uncle was passed out on the sofa. He shook his head and walked back into his bedroom, opening the window. He climbed out onto the roof, and shimmied down the drain pipe and smiled when his feet reached the ground. He walked to the street and got in his car and headed towards Finn's house. He pulled into the driveway and smiled when he saw Finn and his girlfriend Rachel sitting on the front porch swing. Blaine got out of his car and walked over to them.

"Blaine, dude. What up man?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Evening Rachel."

"Blaine."

Rachel said, standing up and going inside. Blaine sat down on the step, while Finn came over to sit down on the steps next to him. Blaine looked at Finn and started talking.

"So, I take it Rachel doesn't like me."

"Nah dude, she just doesn't understand you. What's up? What brings you over to Casa de Hudmel?"

"Hudmel? What the fuck kind of name is that?"

Finn grinned. He'd been holding this information back from Blaine for awhile, but he knew it was time to tell him. He'd caught Kurt working on his art assignment, and wondered if Blaine had the same one. He wasn't one to pry, unlike Rachel, who needed to know everything, about everybody at every time.

"Oh. It's the combination of my last name and my stepdad's last name. My last name is Hudson, my stepdad's last name is Hummel. Therefore, it's Casa de Hudmel."

Blaine's eyes would've liked to pop out of his head. If his stepdad's last name was Hummel…that meant that Kurt was in the house. It was just the thing he'd needed to help him through his project. He knew it was due by tomorrow afternoon, and he wouldn't miss an opportunity to go inside and see him. But he knew that Finn would ask a thousand questions if he tried, so he decided to lead with a school thing.

"So, is Kurt inside?"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah. See, we're paired together in art for a project, and I need to get a better look at his jaw structure."

Finn didn't look like he was buying the jawline story, but he decided to let Blaine inside to see Kurt. They bypassed Burt, who waved at Blaine and they headed towards the stairs. Blaine heard music coming from the end of the hallway and then he heard a soft melodic voice coming from the other end of the door. And Blaine was shocked by the song he'd heard Kurt singing.

"_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this _

_In pieces_

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie."_

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, Blaine preferred much harder, much nastier stuff to listen to, but listening to Kurt sing Linkin Park, made him just want to give up all the hip-hop he'd been listening to, and listen to Kurt sing all day. Finn knocked on the door and the music went off. The door flew open and Kurt stood there.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"Dude, Blaine's here. He said he needed to talk to you about some art project thing?"

Kurt was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He was pretty sure he'd heard Finn say that Blaine was there, asking to see him. He wasn't coming out. No way! He was dressed in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt. He took a calming breath and headed to the door. He opened it and poked his head out.

"Blaine. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Well, funny story actually. I came over here to see my boy Finn, and he says you two are stepbrothers. How coincidental."

"Yes. How coincidental. But see Blaine, the funny thing about that is…I don't believe in coincidences. So, if you'll excuse me, I've got an art project due tomorrow."

Kurt said, slamming the door in Blaine's face, and turning the radio back up. He continued singing, but quietly. He heard the door close, and figured that Blaine and Finn had gone out. Fine with him. He didn't care. He was going to finish this drawing of Blaine and then go to bed. He had an early day tomorrow, because he had a greenpeace protest with Mercedes and Tina. He got in some shading on Blaine's curls when his phone vibrated. He dropped the pencil on the pad and picked up the phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he was sure he already knew who it was. He picked up the phone and read the message, blushing.

**Unknown Number**

**Kurt…it's me. Blaine. Finn gave me your phone number. I have a dilemma with my sketch.**

Kurt laughed to himself. What kind of a dilemma could Blaine possibly have with his sketch? He was so good at everything. Kurt smiled and answered the text, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"_Okay Blaine. You win. I'll play along. What is the dilemma you're having with your sketch? You're just drawing me. And I'm not really impressive."_

"**I digress, Kurt. You have amazing eyes. And I'm having a hard time shading them. I can't seem to get the color correct on them."**

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that Blaine was trying to be a show off, but he didn't know if Blaine was playing him or not. So he decided to just go with it. He finished filling in the green specks in Blaine's hazel eyes and then texted Blaine back.

"_So, what exactly is it that you need me to do?"_

"**Send me a picture of those pretty blues. So I can see them better, I mean."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha! Sorry guys, it's been a long few days. I haven't had the energy to write! Some say Blaine was flirting. Others say Blaine is out only to Finn…sort of. Those will be addressed in later chapters. But for now…some more texting. And some internal revelations!**

Chapter 3

_You want a picture of my eyes?_

Kurt asked. Nobody had ever sent that to him before, so he was most definitely confused. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to take a picture of his eyes to send to Blaine? Blaine Anderson. The mysterious sort of guy that played football with his brother. He didn't know if he was to do it or not. Just then, Blaine's message came in.

"**Kurt, if it makes you feel any better…I won't use it as a masturbatory tool. I need to get the colors just right, and I can't seem to."**

Kurt blushed a light shade of red when he got the message from Blaine and read it. So, he decided to do the one thing he knew he could do. He took the picture of his eyes. He looked at it to make sure that he wasn't blurry. Kurt was satisfied with the picture and sent it out to Blaine. He waited and finished the coloring in Blaine's eyes before finishing his description at the end. He was just about to close his sketchbook when he got the message.

"**Thanks blue eyes. They're incredible. But pictures don't do it justice. I'm going to try and finish. Do you need a picture of mine?"**

"_No, I'm already done your drawing. And your first impression description. I'm going to do my skin routine now."_

And Kurt sat his phone down. He walked into the bathroom without another thought about Blaine Anderson. Meanwhile, across town, Blaine was going crazy trying to get the shading right. But something crazy was happening to him. He couldn't finish the shading on Kurt's eyes. He kept staring at the picture.

"Dammit Blaine, get this together!"

Blaine yelled to himself. He knew that he needed to focus on the drawing and his description, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the damn blue ones that were staring back at him in a crazy seductive way. He shook his head and shook the thoughts out. It was just an art project. It wasn't like he was trying to have sex with Kurt. He mixed the blue and green in Kurt's eyes and figured he'd gotten it. He added his description at the bottom then put his name on it. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He was going to be late for his first class tomorrow if he didn't get some sleep right now. He put his sketchbook in his backpack and stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He put some McKinley High sweats on and climbed into bed, setting his alarm. He closed his eyes and let the sleep have him.

_Blaine looked around the swimming pool area. He couldn't see the man he was looking for, because his view was being obscured by two obnoxiously large female breasts from someone who obviously couldn't take 'I'm gay' for an answer. He smiled down at the woman tangled in his lap and shoved her off of his lap, back into the pool area, not the bench area of the pool. He watched as the girl angrily muttered in some foreign language as he swam across the pool. It was there he saw him. The porcelain skin of an angel. He climbed out of the pool and walked over to where the porcelain angel was sitting. He knelt down and whispered in his ear._

"_Meet me in the poolhouse. I want to make you feel good."_

_Blaine said, taking off. He waited and the door to the pool house opened, and Kurt stood there in his swim trunks and tank top. Blaine walked over to him. He shut the door and locked it, closing the blinds behind them. Blaine pushed Kurt gently over to the sofa and climbed on top of him. Blaine reached down in between him and Kurt and started stroking him teasingly. Kurt threw his head back and gasped lightly as Blaine kept kissing that collarbone that he loved seeing so much. _

"_Blaine…please, harder."_

_Kurt muttered. Blaine always listened to what Kurt wanted, because Kurt was so willing for him. Always so hot for him. Kurt's hands found his way down Blaine's swim trunks as he wanted to make Blaine feel as good as he made Kurt feel. Blaine gasped, when Kurt touched raw skin. Obviously he wasn't expecting Kurt to touch him. He threw his head back and moaned as Kurt stroked him the way he liked to be. With a quick hand and even tighter hold. Blaine couldn't focus as he jerkily stroked Kurt._

"_Tighten up, Blaine…and quicker."_

_Kurt moaned. Blaine snapped out of it and stroked Kurt. The sensations that Blaine was feeling made him feel amazing. He was so close…_

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the now glaring obvious tent in his jeans. He needed to do something about this. He'd promised Kurt that he wouldn't put this in his spank bank, but for some reason…he couldn't keep that promise. He grabbed his cell phone, pulled up the picture of Kurt's eyes and let the memory of his dream take him to that place. When he came, he whispered Kurt's name and stood up to wash up, looking around.

"How in the hell am I going to look Kurt in the eye tomorrow?"

Blaine asked out loud, knowing that now he wouldn't be able to.

**A/N2: A little dream sequence thrown in! Hope you all loved it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So many thoughts about this chapter. So many! But here we go! I'm hoping you all love this fic so far! I do! **

Chapter 4

Blaine arrived at school the next morning not quite sure how to face Kurt this afternoon, but he was bound and determined not to let it get to him. It was a one time thing. And he was desperate. He knew he was gay, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that he couldn't get Kurt Hummel out of his head, and he needed to find out how to do it, and quick. But before he could reach his locker, he saw Finn approaching him. He rolled his eyes and groaned silently as he watched Finn.

"Anderson!"

"Finn!"

"Big day today!"

Blaine looked confused. He had absolutely no idea what was happening today, but he figured that it had something to do with the football team. Finn grabbed a fluorescent yellow flier off of the many bulletin boards scattered next to the lockers and handed Blaine the flier. And that's when he saw it. Prom tickets were going on sale today. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Finn.

"Finn, it's just the day that prom tickets go on sale."

"Prom tickets, Blaine! The single biggest event of our senior lives, man! Come on! Tell me you have a date!"

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Finn was telling him that Prom was happening. Blaine glared at him. He didn't have a Prom date and he wasn't going. And this November, for heaven's sake. Wasn't it a little early for prom tickets to go on sale?

"Dude, I'm gay. Who the fuck would I go to prom with?"

And that's when Blaine saw the flicker in Finn's eye. He'd seen that same glare in Finn's eyes when they'd taken Coach Sylvester's Le Car and hoisted it onto the roof of the school. Blaine remembered just how much hell they'd taken for that. Sue pulled Blaine aside and commended him on his little prank, but that was something that was kept between him and the Cheerios coach.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Burt and my mom have been on me about getting Kurt on board to go to prom. Kurt of course, wants no part of it…but I was kind of hoping…maybe you could take him."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finn was asking him to take Kurt out. Like it wasn't that much harder to keep his thoughts away from Kurt, and now here Finn was, asking him to take his brother to prom. Blaine couldn't believe this.

"You want me…to take Kurt, to prom? You do realize it's November, right? And I've got until May to buy tickets. And besides…I'm only out to you. Remember?"

Finn nodded and that's when he grabbed Blaine's arm and led him into an empty class room. He sat Blaine on a chair, while he perched gingerly on a desk. He looked at Blaine and sighed. This was something he'd wanted to talk to Blaine about, and now was the time.

"You're still in the closet, dude. I think it's time you made the announcement. Well, I mean, don't announce it, just come out. And if you need any guidance on how to do it, ask Kurt. He's out and proud."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He felt like he was in an alternate universe and didn't know what to do. Finn didn't get it. One simply didn't walk up to the McKinley High School football team and announce that you were gay. That was like taking scissors to your eyeballs or something.

"Dude, let me get this straight. You want me, to waltz up to the McKinley High Titans…and tell them I'm gay? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. I figured it might help you sort out whatever confusion you've got."

"I'm out. I've been out since I was fourteen, Finn. Everyone in the suburb of Westerville knows I'm gay. Including my good for nothing parents, and my brother Cooper. Dalton knew. Hell, Dalton has a zero tolerance policy. That's why I was out there. Good for Kurt for being out and proud here. I commend him for that. He's got balls, and that takes a lot. Especially in a town like this. But me? I'm not gonna do it. No way. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to get my ass kicked again, Finn! That's why! Happy? I'm not going to the McKinley football team and telling them I'm gay just to get the cheerleaders off my back, or to make things better for me. No. I'm gonna do it on my time, when I'm ready."

"They wouldn't kick your ass. I wouldn't let them."

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate that. But I'm not ready yet. And thanks for offering Kurt's services. And I promise, I'll think about the prom thing…okay? But I'm not gonna do it as a joke, or to hurt him. He already looks lonely enough."

Blaine said, walking out of the empty classroom. He shook his head and wondered what planet Finn had been living on. He got his books and made his way to Honors History and sat down. He knew he had an essay to turn in. He took the essay out of his notebook and handed it to his teacher and sat down at his desk, wondering just what at that point in time, Kurt was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_The cockiness I see exuding from Blaine's eyes, just tells me that he's obviously full of himself. He's arrogant, has lots of money, and isn't afraid to throw it around whenever necessary."_

Kurt scribbled under the picture of Blaine's face. He had that assessment of him since Blaine had swaggered cockily into the art class room. He put the drawing back in his notebook and slid it into his messenger bag. He headed into the math class and sat down. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Blaine. Blaine was a nobody to him, but for some reason he couldn't take his mind off of the hazel eyed man that played football with his stepbrother. Blaine and he had been paired up as partners for art because his art teacher had a kink for the unusual pairing. But he hadn't been expecting to work with Blaine of all people. It freaked him out to do it. He'd seen Blaine at practice with Finn, and of course he thought Blaine was ridiculously attractive, who didn't. But Blaine's world and his world, were two spheres that never touched. Kurt barely heard the bell ring as he stood up and left the class room. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the faded brown Doc Martens stop in front of him. He collided with a brick wall, or so he thought. And when he looked up, he looked into those hazel eyes and it was like the world had stopped.

"Whoa there, Kurt. Look up, Blue eyes."

Kurt shivered at the nickname. Blaine had kept calling him that through out their texts last night, and it drove him absolutely mad. He smiled politely at Blaine, who smiled warmly back at him. It was then Blaine spoke again.

"Blue Eyes, did you hear me? I said I was joining Glee. I even have my audition piece all worked out. I'll see you soon then?"

Kurt nodded, not believing what he'd just heard Blaine say. Blaine was joining Glee. He watched as Blaine made his way down the hallway towards his next class and Kurt did too. Blaine looked back at the blue eyed boy before stepping into his Chemistry class. His performance for Kurt in Glee was going to be a shocker. And he couldn't wait to do it.

**A/N: Any ideas? I know what song…but I wanna see if you guys get it! First correct response gets a shoutout!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You go from ending a fic to making major updates…lmao. This one I kept putting off, because I couldn't find a song. Then I realized…since I'm doing this project to see if I can write all 1,031 songs on my iPod, that I could put them forth. So…this is one of the songs. Song Blaine sings is 'All I Ever Wanted' by Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter 5

"Wait…did you say that you were joining Glee?"

Kurt asked Blaine, laughing a bit to himself. He'd never heard Blaine sing a day in his life, and he wondered if he could sing. Maybe he was doing it because it had seemed like the cool thing to do or whatever, but Kurt watched him and Blaine's smile never faltered. He looked genuinely happy to be doing it.

"Yes! And I'm excited. I've chosen one of my favorites too. So, are you going to show me your drawing?"

"No. Because we're not supposed to show each other. Come on, hot shot…I'll lead you to the choir room."

Kurt said, leading Blaine down the hallway. They arrived at the choir room, and they were the first ones there. Kurt sat down and Blaine sat down next to him. Blaine was chattering on about some stupid music he'd been listening to. It was then Blaine directed his next statement to him.

"So, prom is coming up. Big day."

"Prom isn't until May."

"So? Prom tickets are going on sale."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't care really that prom tickets were going on sale. He wasn't going. He had no reason to go. He didn't have a boyfriend, he didn't want to be the third wheel to his friends, he wasn't going to be miserable. So he opted for the obvious choice of not going.

"So? I'm not going to prom."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm gay Blaine. And I don't know any other out gays. And I won't be a third wheel to any of my friends."

Blaine took a deep breath. He was only out to Finn, and that was it. He wanted to be able to tell someone that wasn't Finn that he was gay. He smiled at Kurt and knew. He knew that he could trust Kurt with this, so he released his breath and spoke.

"You know me. I'm a gay man. And I'm sort of out."

Kurt gasped. He hadn't realized Blaine was gay. He had a suspicion, but he couldn't confirm it until right now. He didn't know why Blaine was asking him to the prom, but before he could ask, the choir room started filling up. Everyone was surprised to see Blaine there, except for Finn. Kurt smiled at his stepbrother as Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Hello everyone! So, are we ready for our big week-"

Schue paused as he spotted Blaine sitting next to Kurt. He wasn't aware of him when he first walked in, but he could see him now, and he seemed to be a football type, which meant he was a friend of Finn's. The fact he was sitting next to Kurt, worried him, but Kurt didn't look nervous. He looked rather perplexed.

"Looks like we got a new member! Stand up, what's your name?"

Blaine smiled warmly at everyone and stood up. He made his way to the front of the room and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was standing there. He plucked at it and then smiled satisfactorily. He then realized he needed to tell everyone his name.

"Hi guys. I'm Blaine. I can sing, pretty well actually, and I'm going to demonstrate that. I'm going to be doing 'All I Ever Wanted' by Kelly Clarkson."

Blaine said, starting to play the guitar. Everyone watched him as the band came in behind him, and he smiled at Kurt, winking as he started singing.

"_Tear up the photographs_

_But yesterday won't let go_

_Every day, every day, every minute_

_Here comes the emptiness_

_Just can't leave lonely alone_

_Every day, every day…hey hey_

_This second chancin's always gettin' me down_

_Your givin' takin' everything I dreamed about_

_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go."_

Kurt was baffled. He hadn't realized that Blaine was just that good. He knew that Blaine was good at football, that was a given. And he was pretty fair at art, because he saw Blaine's painting of the Lima skyline and my god, he was good. But his voice was just so emotional and he looked like he was having so much fun. He of course had blown Kurt's mind when he'd admitted he was gay, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the reaction that he was having to Blaine and his singing. He watched Blaine watching him while he moved on to the chorus and Kurt smiled softly.

"_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

_Where every lie reveals the truth_

_Baby 'cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was you"_

Blaine knew that Kurt was frustrated. It was written all over his face. It was making Blaine want to catch Kurt that much more. He didn't know why he wanted to get closer to him, but he thought it was because of the loneliness he saw in Kurt's eyes. He had nothing against Kurt, nothing at all, and he was a very gorgeous boy. Blaine knew. He knew just from that thought…that he was into Kurt. And one way or another, he'd show him just how much he was. He smiled at Kurt and continued on with his song.

"_I'd rather walk alone_

_Don't wanna chase you around_

_Every day every day every minute_

_I'd fall a thousand times_

'_fore I let you drag me down_

_Every day every day…hey hey_

_Your new beginning was a perfect ending_

_But I keep feeling we've already been here before_

_It's time you let me know let me know just let go."_

Kurt smiled at him. He wanted to give himself over to the boy that asked him to prom. That was all he wanted. He'd wanted to be out of his comfort zone for a change. And maybe he would. Maybe his first impression of Blaine was still his obvious first impression, and he couldn't wait to give Blaine his answer. Maybe he'd play it out a bit, but then he found his head nodding slightly. He wanted to drag it out, but it was too late. He was positive that Blaine had caught his head bob, but he wasn't quite sure. The things Blaine Anderson was doing to him, he liked…but he was deathly terrified of them. He watched as Blaine finished the song.

"_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

_Where every lie reveals the truth_

_Baby 'cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was you_

_Tell me with so many out there why I always turn to you_

_Your goodbyes tear me down every time_

_And it's so easy to see_

_That the blame is on me."_

Kurt smiled and clapped with everyone else as Blaine sat back down next to him. Blaine flashed that mega watt smile at him, and Kurt was smiling back. Blaine leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear and Kurt was surprised by his scent. He smelled a bit like pencil shavings and apple sauce.

"So, now will you go to prom with me?"

All Kurt could do was nod. Blaine smiled satisfactorily and rubbed his knuckles down Kurt's hands warmly. And it felt like an electric shock. Blaine was smiling as Kurt stiffened. He was suddenly aware of Blaine's hands teasing him. And he wanted more.

God did he want more.

**A/N2: Changed it up! HAHA! I'm so good! Reviews! Go! Now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I figure that I needed to update First Impressions…and so this is it. It's with a heavy heart that I write this. You guys know that Finn is a huge part of this story, and I'm going to continue write him as such. I'm going to keep Finn alive as best as I can. So, this is Blaine's time now. Someone asked me in a review if Blaine was closeted. To the football team he is. But that's all gonna change…thank Finn and Kurt for that.**

Chapter 6

Blaine sat in the locker room by himself smiling. He knew that he had to turn in his first impressions drawing at the end of the week and Kurt was seriously changing his mind about a lot of things. He knew that he needed to come out to the football team, but he was scared. Scared that what he was about to do was a mistake. But he was going to prom with Kurt. And if he were going to be comfortable with that, he needed to come out to the team. Finn walked into the locker room and sat on the bench with him and looked at him.

"Dude, you look like you're thinking of doing something crazy."

"I am. I think, because I asked Kurt to prom, that I need to come out, don't you think?"

"I do, but you have to be ready to do it yourself."

Blaine knew he was. He'd been ready for a long time, and now that he'd had a reason to do it, he was terrified. He wondered if putting it off and making an entrance with Kurt at prom was the better idea, but his thoughts went to Kurt, and what Kurt was doing now. It was then the realization dawned on him, he needed Kurt.

"Finn, where's Kurt?"

"He's in the art room, putting the finishing touches on his first impressions project. Why?"

"Because I need to see him."

Blaine said, standing up and running out. He and Kurt had been texting back and forth over the course of the last few days, and Blaine knew that Kurt felt something strong for him. He felt something strong for Kurt, too. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Kurt. His head was down, he had his sketchbook in front of him, and his colored pencils in his hand, and he was shading furiously. Blaine stood there and watched Kurt. He came silently into the art room and grinned at Kurt. Kurt was in his element here, and that's what made him happy. He walked over to Kurt and stood behind him, placing his hands on Kurt's neck softly, and started massaging it. Kurt smiled warmly, as he'd imagined those hands on his body.

"That better be my prom date, because if I'm being fondled by a random guy, that would just be weird."

"It is most definitely your prom date."

Blaine said, massaging Kurt's neck a bit harder. Blaine knew that Kurt was a sucker for a good massage. Kurt leaned into his touch and smiled encouragingly at Blaine, flipping his sketchbook closed. Blaine knew that he should sneak a peek of Kurt's first impression of him, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be surprised. As he moved his hands down to Kurt's shoulders, Blaine let his lips ghost on the back of Kurt's neck. He'd wanted to do that for awhile, and smiled when he saw that Kurt was receptive. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Kurt's lips. He'd save that thought for later, and moved to sit in front of Kurt. Kurt took this opportunity to look at Blaine. He knew that Blaine was struggling with something, but he couldn't decide what. So, Kurt decided to ask him.

"You okay? You look a bit off."

"I am. Kurt, have you ever had a secret? Like one you knew that you needed to tell someone, but it just never came out?"

"Sure, who hasn't? Why, do you have one?"

"Yes. See, I'm not one hundred percent out at McKinley.

Kurt was shocked, because he knew Blaine was gay, but he hadn't realized that he wasn't out to the school. That was going to present a whole bunch of other problems. Kurt pushed his sketchbook aside and looked at Blaine.

"And you're going to prom with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you out of your mind, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. He knew what Kurt was asking, and he knew that Kurt would have this very same reaction, so it hurt a lot less. He looked around the room, and then took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. He knew that it wouldn't satisfy the need he had to kiss Kurt on the lips, but it was a very intimate contact nonetheless. Kurt blushed and Blaine loved it when he did.

"No, as a matter of fact Kurt, I'm very sane at the moment. Look, Finn knows I'm gay. It's just that everyone else, doesn't. Not that I'm hiding it. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm taking a risk here kissing your hand like this."

Kurt took offense to what Blaine had told him. Kurt didn't want to be a risk, or an obligation to anyone, and it was bugging him that he was to Blaine. He yanked his hand away, and grabbed for his sketch book, but Blaine grabbed it first. Blaine knew what he'd done, and it hadn't been his intention to do that. Blaine decided to try and take a peek at Kurt's drawing of him. He flipped open the page and gasped. He saw his face staring back at him…and it was a damn fine likeness of him.

"Wow…Kurt, you're so good."

Blaine said, examining the picture thoroughly. He looked down to the corner of the page and saw that Kurt had his paragraph written there. Before he could read it though, he felt the book being snatched out of his hands. He was at a loss for words, because Kurt was just that good. He was curious as to what Kurt's first impression of him was. It was going to eat at him now, until he figured out what Kurt said. He sat down in front of Kurt and waited for the temper to come, but he was surprised when he felt a hand run through his curls on the side of his head. Blaine leaned into it softly, and let Kurt stroke his head. Kurt leaned down and kissed it softly. Blaine's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt and looked at him. Kurt looked at the now closed door and stopped stroking Blaine's curls. Instead he leaned down, and placed a small, gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine gasped into it, and deepened the kiss. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine and then ran out of the room. Blaine followed him, but then thought better of it. He decided to head down to the gym instead. He was running on pure instinct by now, and headed towards the boys locker room. He threw the door open and smiled when he saw everyone standing there. He climbed up onto one of the benches and whistled loudly. Everyone turned towards him, and paid attention.

"Hey! I have an announcement to make. And I don't care what you say, okay? Your opinion of me doesn't fucking matter. Because the fact of the matter is this, I'm in love with someone. And I can't help it. And in order for me to tell that person that I am in love with them, I need to be up front with you guys first. Fact of the matter is this. I'm gay. And I'm going to prom with a boy. And if that makes any of you uncomfortable in anyway, I'm sorry, but I truly don't give a shit."

And with that, Blaine jumped off the bench and walked out of the locker room, his next objective was to find Kurt, and kiss him back. And then ask him on a proper date. Because he was going to do this right…deal or no deal.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The fallout from Blaine's confession happens now. Plus, aha! The First Impression drawing reveals! And a mention of the bet? Oohh…quite possibly! Hold on kids! Oh…and a couple other surprises, yeah? Song used briefly: All In My Head by NKOTBSB (New Kids On The Block & Backstreet Boys)**

Chapter 7

Blaine dashed out of the locker room and back down to the parking lot. Blaine knew that finding Kurt out here would probably be a long shot, but he knew he had to try. He saw that Kurt's Navigator was still parked in the same spot that it had been since earlier that day, when he'd pulled up at school. Blaine walked over to the car, and that's when he heard it. The singing voice. He'd wondered where that voice was coming from. He knew it was Kurt's singing voice, but he also knew it wasn't coming from inside the car. He walked around to hear Kurt singing outside the car. His eyes were closed, so he hadn't seen Blaine approach him. Blaine squatted down by the left rear quarter panel and listened to the most heartbreaking thing he thought he'd ever heard.

_Maybe it's just me but I don't think that it is_

_Possible for me to continue like this, oh_

_I feel so insecure_

_Every time you walk away_

_And I'm never really sure how long you're gonna stay_

_Maybe it's all in my head_

_I feel like leaving but I don't really want to_

_But I feel so misled_

_A kiss through the phone just won't do, no._

Blaine sighed and stood up, leaning down to stroke Kurt's shoulder softly. Kurt's eyes opened and he stared at Blaine for a moment before collecting his thoughts. He stood up, as did Blaine and pulled the ear bud out of his ear.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. Do you really believe that…what that song said?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine and nodded. Kurt knew that falling for star football player Blaine Anderson was a long shot, and he had. And he didn't know if Blaine felt the same, but he wasn't going to delude himself into believing that Blaine had feelings for him. Blaine sighed softly and reached his finger out and lifted Kurt's face to look at him. And it was then Kurt saw it. The way Blaine felt for him. It was not only written all over Blaine's face, but it was in his eyes, too.

"Kurt, I know it was a little bit sudden, but you've got to understand. The way I feel for you, is true. I've never once lied to you about that. We've kissed, but I am crazy about you. I didn't want to hide my sexuality, and quite frankly…I didn't, really. I just didn't have a need to tell the football team. Finn knew, and that was all I needed. Then you happened. Kurt, I am crazy about you. And I just…I need you near me."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt to him to kiss his lips softly. Blaine heard them before he saw them, and that's when he looked at Kurt. He heard the loud rambunctiousness of the football team, and that's when he heard someone call his name. Blaine turned and saw them, and they were all carrying slushie cups. Blaine knew he had to keep Kurt from this. But Kurt peaked around the car and saw them coming towards it. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Being an art kid, and Glee nerd, on top of being gay he was used to it. He'd thought it had stopped for awhile, and it had, but here it was again. And he shook his head.

"What do you guys want?"

Blaine yelled, standing tall as he tried to shield Kurt from the attack that he knew was coming. Blaine held Kurt's hand though, never letting go of the one thing that he felt centered by. He saw Karofsky leading the charge, and he still owed Karofsky an ass kicking anyway.

"We heard that there were two fairy queens out here looking for a slushie."

"I don't see any fairy queens here, Karofsky. Do you, Kurt?"

"Uhm, n-no…I don't."

Kurt said, stuttering out the words. Blaine squeezed his hand again and it gave Kurt the confidence that he'd needed. Kurt moved in front of Blaine and looked at Karofsky. He knew that things were going to change for Blaine now. He wouldn't get kicked off the football team, but the team would make it hell for him.

"Get out of our way, Hummel."

Karofsky said, moving closer to Kurt. Kurt was going to take this slushie for Blaine if it killed him. But before Karofsky could lift the cup, another one of the football players, Kurt wasn't sure but he thought his name was Russell, stepped forward, holding a sheet of paper. Blaine didn't know what was going on, but he peeked around Kurt and then moved next to him. Whatever was going to happen, would happen to them together. That he was absolutely sure of.

"Wait, Karofsky…before you slushie them…I found a note here in Blaine's locker…from our star quarterback himself, one Finn Hudson. It mentions a bet that was made."

Blaine gasped. He hadn't mentioned anything about it to Kurt. He promised Finn that he wouldn't. But he was going to lose Kurt before their project was done, and before their prom date. Before Blaine had the guts to come out to the team. Or the nerve to tell Kurt what Finn asked of him. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine.

"Bet?"

Blaine turned to glare at Russell, and then looked back at Kurt. He could see the hurt there, and he was going to try his hardest to diffuse this situation as best as he could. He looked at Kurt once more and stepped forward.

"There was never a bet, Russell. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, because Finn Hudson is mentioning in this letter about how he thanked you for getting his brother to go to prom with you. And that his parents thanked you too. Awww…isn't that sweet. The fairy queens are going together."

Kurt looked at Blaine and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt the sting of betrayal in his eyes. It scared him, because he allowed himself to believe that Blaine was different. That Blaine wouldn't hurt him. And now it had come to that. He should let Blaine get slushied. But he couldn't make his feet move. He couldn't. He shook his head and sighed.

"I should've known this would happen. Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me. God, I think your first impression was right, Blaine."

And with that, Kurt found himself running off. Blaine glared at the football team, and then got a sudden burst of courage. Before rushing off to follow Kurt, Blaine grabbed the slushie and tipped it over Karofsky's head. Then he ran off, calling out to Kurt who he could see was still running.

"Kurt! Wait! Stop!"

Kurt turned around and glared at Blaine. Blaine's heart broke at the sight of what he was looking at. Kurt's face was wrinkled and contorted in pain, and Blaine knew he caused that. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, and Kurt tried shoving away from him. Blaine held on tighter, and pulled Kurt to the ground with him.

"I was just a bet to you?"

"It wasn't like that, Kurt…I swear it wasn't."

"Then what was it, Blaine? Because it felt like you were conspiring with my brother and my parents. And I'm not okay with that. You made me believe that you were different, Blaine! Different from the other ones! And now I know…I know that you're just like the rest!"

"I'm not though! I'm into you. Everything I've said to you, has been the complete truth."

"Bullshit, Blaine. I call complete bullshit."

Kurt said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out the sketch book and ripped out the picture and shoved it at Blaine before shoving himself away from Blaine. He shook his head and walked away from Blaine, putting his earbuds back in his ear, and wiping the tears away. Blaine looked down at the paper and saw that it was Kurt's First Impressions drawing. And it was a new one. Blaine gasped when he read the description at the bottom of the page.

"_The first impression I have of Blaine Anderson isn't what I thought it was. It's so much more. He's so much more. He's caring, funny, sharp-witted and caring. He isn't afraid to be with me. And for once, I'm not afraid of being alone."_

"Shit."

Was all Blaine could say. It was then he came up with an idea. He was going to make this up to Kurt. He had to. And he needed Finn's help. And the Glee club's too. And that's exactly what he was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! It's amazing writing this for you! Lol. I love this fic so much. It's gonna get a bit angsty here, you know? But, what fic wouldn't be? Anyway…what's Blaine up to? Only I know that. And I'm going to share a little bit of that with you…now. Song used: 'Alone' by Heart.**

Chapter 8

Blaine sat in his locker room and shook his head. He'd texted Finn to meet him here soon and he was going to give Finn a piece of his mind. He heard the locker room door open, and saw Finn standing there. Finn could tell something was going on. He'd seen Kurt and heard that they'd had an argument, but Kurt wouldn't tell him what about.

"Blaine?!"

"Over here!"

Blaine said. By this time he'd moved from the bench to one of the freeweights. He was benching, trying to figure out what to do. He saw Finn's scuffed sneakers and that's when he put the weights back up and sat up. He was glaring at Finn and Finn didn't know why.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuck you, Finn!"

"Whoa! Blaine, calm down. I just saw Kurt. He's beside himself. What happened?"

"What happened? What happened? I'm fucked all the way around. Kurt and I were finally declaring ourselves as boyfriends! And what happened? The fucking football team produces a note from YOU, thanking me for taking Kurt to prom. And that your parents thanked me too."

Finn thought hard for a moment and sighed. He knew the exact letter that Blaine was talking about. Finn sighed and shook his head. He didn't realize that the letter would get out, and that's what killed him. Finn needed to fix this.

"Dude, I didn't know that letter was going to get out. Truly, I didn't."

"It mentioned the word bet. I was so close to getting him to trust me! I have fallen head over heels for him, Finn. And I fought like hell to prove to him that whatever idea he had of me was totally wrong. And now that's all shot to hell!"

"And that's my fault?"

"YES! BECAUSE YOU WROTE THE FUCKING NOTE!"

Blaine screamed at Finn. Finn jumped and for a brief second he could see the pain in Blaine's eyes. Blaine shook away the pain and looked back at Finn. He knew that Finn was going to have to fix this situation. And he'd try his hardest too. Kurt was his whole world in such a short time, and he couldn't have those blue eyes hate him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Jeez. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to convince the Glee club to help me. I'm going to sing a song to Kurt, and I want everyone in the Glee club to back me up. And then I'm going to beg him to take me back."

Finn could see the love and pain written all over Blaine's face. He knew that he caused this whole situation, and he had to make it better. Finn knew what he had to do. He walked over to his locker, and opened it. He came back over and handed the papers to Blaine. They were lyrics to a song. Blaine read the song and shook his head.

"Seriously? You want me to sing a song about fucking to Kurt?"

"It's all I got right now, man. Just, come on. Glee starts in like, two minutes. I'm sure Kurt will be there, and you can say what you have to, to him."

Blaine nodded. It was worth a shot. He changed his clothes and headed down to the choir room, looking over the music, and praying to god this worked. Because he couldn't be without Kurt. He knew how jittery he felt without him, and he hated that. He walked into the choir room and silently walked into the choir room and took his seat next to him. Kurt pushed his chair a bit of a distance away, and Blaine knew he deserved it. He watched as Schue walked in and asked for volunteers. Blaine raised his hand and smiled softly.

"I will. I have something to say."

Kurt gasped, not realizing that Blaine was going to perform. He wondered what Blaine was going to sing. He didn't know if was to him or not, but he knew that something was going to happen. Schue gave Blaine the floor, and Blaine grabbed the guitar. He shook his head at the band and sat down. He didn't say anything, just started playing and singing.

"_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm laying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone."_

Kurt looked at Blaine with a look of disbelief. He was honestly directing this song towards Kurt. Kurt gave him the 'are you kidding me' look, and shook his head. He knew it was rude to leave in the middle of anyone's performance, and he'd always been mesmerized by Blaine, so he wanted to see where this was going. No matter how mad he was at Blaine, he also knew that Blaine was a supremely talented guy, and he hadn't been shocked by this. Blaine started in on the next verse, and Kurt could see how that talent came through.

"_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone."_

Santana watched Kurt as Blaine continued to sing to him. She couldn't believe that he was singing this song to Kurt. Most of the Glee club couldn't, but that's because, as Kurt realized, not many of them knew the true nature of their relationship. Or, what was supposed to be a relationship. Kurt wasn't sure what it was now, but he knew it was something. Santana leaned over and whispered to Kurt, knowing that she had tons of questions.

"Is he singing this song to you?"

"I believe so, yes."

"How do you know Blaine Anderson, Porcelain?"

Kurt sighed. His heart hurt, because he'd expected so much out of his relationship with Blaine and didn't get what he'd wanted. He knew that he and Blaine needed to discuss this, but Kurt wanted to be a little bit angrier at him, and that's what he was going to do. He looked at Santana and answered her easily before standing up.

"He's my partner in art class. I thought there might've been something more…but I was wrong."

Kurt said, grabbing his bag and walking out. Blaine looked at him and decided to finish the song. And then he too was going to leave. He knew that it was hopeless. He had to wait for Kurt to come to him, and he would. He finished the last verse and shook his head. He blamed Finn for this whole clusterfuck of a situation, and he'd make sure that Finn fixed it, and soon. Because Kurt Hummel was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he'd be damned if he lost that.

"_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone."_

Blaine listened to the smattering of applause and rolled his eyes. He was going to kill Finn for this whole thing. He didn't wait for anyone to speak. He just grabbed his stuff from his chair and walked out too. He felt hopeless for the first time in a very long time, and he didn't know how to fix that.


End file.
